Finding the light
by shaddiesgirl
Summary: Shadow,Amy,and Sonic go on a misson to stop Eggman. Shadow dies in the process. What will Amy do without him. What happens when Shadow's spirit returns, and he needs her help to get to the other side SHADAMY Sad...
1. Death

My New Story YAY well anyways um read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any chars SEGA (c) owns them

* * *

Flashback:

Shadow, Sonic and Amy we're on a mission together. They we're going to stop Eggman and his new plan once and for all.

"Shadow you and Amy get to Eggman's lab as quick as possible, take him down. I'll distract these robots" the blue hedgehog stated.

Shadow and Amy nodded and ran ahead.

Sonic on the mean time was spin dashing the robots, and breaking them to pieces of scrap.

"This stuff 'Eggy' makes is a load of Shit!" Sonic said wiping his hands up.

Shadow was speeding ahead. He came across a door; it said 'Lab' on the front, so he figured this must be where man was.

Shadow stood back as Amy crashed open the door with her hammer. The dark and crimson hedgehog walked coolly in, he saw the doctor pushing some buttons.

The evil man knew they we're here, he just didn't want them to know that.

"Doctor, whatever your plan is it's not going to work today"

The mad man smirked, as his glasses glistened, he reached in his coat as he turned around.

"Shadow, as my grandfathers experiment, I would think you would be obeying my orders, and helping me with world conquest"

Shadow closed his eyes and laughed, 'Hmpf, I will never help you with anything…"

"Oh really?"

Amy watched the two talk, she wasn't sure why, but she had a strange feeling something awful was going to happen.

"Tell me what your plans are this time?"

Eggman laughed as his belly rose up and down as he chuckled.

"Now Shadow my friend, why would I tell you my plans, it would ruin everything"

Shadow, frowned, and grunted. He knew this wouldn't be easy to crack his shell.

Amy decided to speak out; she could sense Shadow's frustration.

"Eggman tell us know or, I'll cobber you!' she warned, as she revealed her large mallet.

"Eggman laughed once again, I'm not scared of that thing, my weapon is way more advanced, take a look at mine" he pulled out of his red jacket a large blue laser beam, it had electricity going around it, and it looked deadly.

Amy whimpered, she was frightened of that thing.

He aimed it towards her. The pink hedgehog wanted to run and move out of the way but her legs wouldn't budge. She stood there, as a target ready to be used with.

The doctor fired the yellow beam.

It came hurtling toward her. Amy shielded her face away from the light. She waited for the strickening pain to overcome her. Yet she never felt it penetrate her.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Shadow in front of her, shielding her away from the beam. She looked down at his back.

Blood oozed from his front side, and backside.

A hole had made its way through his abdomen.

Shadow stood there smirking and then collapsed to the floor. In a pool of his crimson blood scattered everywhere.

Amy shrieked, at the sight. She fell to her knees and held the ebony hedgehog close to her. Eggman laughed manically and flew off in his hovercraft. Escaping once again.

Amy was in his blood, she didn't care…she was more worried if Shadow would make it.

'S-Shadow, y-you didn't h-have to risk it" she stuttered.

The ebony hedgehog opened his crimson eyes and looked up to the girl cradling him in her gently arms.

He coughed up blood, "No, I had to…I couldn't lose you again…Maria" he whispered.

Amy had his head rested in her lap.

"Shadow we have to get you out of here, or you'll…" She dare not say the next word.

"Rose…It's my time, Maria is waiting for me, I'm sorry I must leave you…"

Amy gasped, "No, Shadow don't leave me, you…you saved my life!" she cried, not wanting to hear those words.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll always be with you…" he reached his hand out to her face and rubbed her cheek.

"Always?" she asked in a soft whispering voice.

He nodded, "Yeah…"

She cracked a smile.

"Goodbye Amy Rose, I-…" he never was able to finish his last words his hand dropped from her face and his eyes slowly closed.

Amy gasped, "No…SHADOW!"

End Flashback:(

* * *

REVIEW

Yeah Shadow dies, but it's not the end of him...D


	2. Funeral

Shadow's funeral was held a week after his death. Everyone came, chatting about Shadow and how brave he was. The most upset person there, was probably Amy. She was in the corner not wanting to see Shadow in the coffin since it was open.Some people whispered.

_"hey isn't she the one who Shadow saved?"_

_"Yeah, she is.."_

She ignored their gossiping and continued to feel sorrow.

Sonic walked over towards Amy. He knelt on one knee and looked into her teary eyes.

"Amy, I'm so sorry about Shadow…If I was there I could have prevented it" he said feeling ashamed of himself.

Amy stopped her tears and looked up to the blue hedgehog.

"No Sonic, it's not your fault, it was mine. If hadn't stood there like an idiot. Shadow wouldn't have had to save me"

Sonic stood up patted Amy's back, "No, Amy…it's not your fault. Shadow obvious cared enough about you, that he would do anything to protect you"

Amy leaped in Sonics arms and hugged him.

* * *

After the Funeral Sonic walked Amy back to her apartment. Amy jiggled with her keys she didn't feel like being at home alone. Sonic shuffled his feet. He looked to the floor. 

"Soooo, I'll see you tomorrow?" he said not looking at her face.

There was an awkward silecne until Amy spoke up, seeing Sonic waiting for her response.

"Yes…" she said in a faint voice.

Sonic patted her back and slowly turned around and walked off into the night.

Amy slowly walked in and threw her keys on the little table by the door. She ran to the window in the living room seeing Sonic speed off into the night.

She wished he had offered to stay for the night, but he didn't. She sighed and walked to her room preparing for the night.

REVIEW!


	3. Returing

Three months had passed, and Amy had still not gotten over Shadow's death. After work Amy decided to walk in the park to clear her mind. It was a nice evening for a stroll in the park, also cool out.

She walked into the entrance of the park. It was silent. No one was around. She was by herself in the big park.

She walked over to a bench and sat down on it. She sighed, "Oh Shadow…I miss you so much"

She looked up to the sky, "I hope you're happy up there…"

It started to rain, and thunder. Amy quickly got up and ran back to her apartment for cover.

* * *

As she returned she went to her bathroom, and changed for the night. She loved to have hot chocolate on rainy days, so she decided to make some.

When she came back out she laid her self on her sofa. Her cat Mew came and rest it's head on her lap.

"Hey Mew..."

The cat meowed, and purred. Amy just ignored her meows for attention she was to busy in her own world.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate, the taste delicious. She closed her eyes for a second, until a lighting flash came with a loud zapping noise. Her remaining light that we're on, we're shut off. She was then left in the darkness of her house. Her beloved cat was hiding behind the couch.

"Mew come back here" she called to him.

She tried to find some matches but couldn't. "Damn" she stumbled around in the dark. When she passed her window she heard tapping. She slowly turned around and looked at her window. Curtains covered the front of it. She was a bit nervous, one because, who would it be, and two why we're they out at this time?

She walked over to her window, and clutched some of the fabric and took a breath. She swung open the curtains. She screamed once she saw who it was.

An ebony hedgehog stood there with his head down. He slowly looked up to Amy and smirked. Amy fainted, and the world around her turned black.

* * *

Sonic Apartment: 

Sonic was sitting in his room. He looked up at the picture on his desk. It was a picture of him, and Amy glomping him.

He cracked a smile he remembered when that picture was taking. It was when he and Amy went to the carnival she loved it there.

"I wish there was something I could do to make her happy…"

_"Maybe I could take her out to lunch or something"_ He thought to himself.

He put that to the side and got in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Amy awoke in her bed. She didn't remembering fainted here. She shrugged it off. As she got off bed and went to the bathroom the room seemed to get colder. She could soon see her breath.

She walked over to her air unit and looked at it. "That's strange," she said as she shivered. She walked over to the thermometer; the temperature was set at 35 degrees.

She hugging herself, and looking around, she never remembered setting it at that.

Mew darted past her and into her room, Amy was going to chase after him, but when she turned around, someone stood there.Aebony hedgehog.

She gasped, "N-no…it can't be" she stuttered.

The ebony hedgehog smiled, "It can be…"

Amy ran, why was he haunting her, she didn't know why, but she couldn't help the fact was her saneness turning her insane!

She ran into her bedroom and shut the door. She panted as she held the door shut. She relinquished her grip and turned around, only to be face-to-face again with the onyx hedgehog.

"What do you want with me?" she screamed.

Shadow, reached his hand out to touch her face.

"I need your help…"

Amy, cocked an eyebrow, how would the dead need help.

She fainted again, how could this be happening.

She awoke to seeing something black and blurry above her.

"Shadow?" she called out to the figure.

"What happened?" she asked as she put her hand to her forehead.

"You passed out, I brought you back to your bed, are you okay?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah, just peachy…" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Anyways, I'm going to need your help"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I need to ask some questions first" she stated before he could get started.

"One…am I dreaming?" she asked.

Shadow shook his head, "Nope, this is the real deal"

"Okay, two…how is this happening? I thought you died"

Shadow rubbed his left arm and looked around the room, a little distracted, "I did, and this is just the thing, I can't find my way to the other side…"

Amy was confused, "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Well…" he started. "When you die, there a light that's suppose to come, when you enter it you go to another world" he explained.

"Oh you mean heaven?" she corrected him.

His ears perked up as she found the word he was looking for, "Exactly!"

Amy frowned, "So you can't find this light, huh?"

"No…I need to get to the other side, so I can be with Maria" he said sadly.

Amy's ears lowered, she wished Shadow could stay with her longer.

"Besides, I should no longer linger around this place anymore, I'll just cause trouble"

"But why do you need my help?" she asked.

"Because, I know you Amy, you're the one, besides your smart, and I can trust you," he said.

She blushed, she had no idea Shadow was so confident in her.

"Well okay, but could we wait till morning?" she asked tiredly.

He nodded, "Sure"

She smiled and crawled under her covers, "See tomorrow morning"

He smiled and walked through the wall, "I wait for you to awaken tomorrow, Amy" he said as he disappeared.

REVIEW!

Oh yeah and btw **READ **ergonomic-crab's story, "Internet Hoe!" He needs reviews, no flames please; he's new to it and needs support, and encouragement, oh yeah and plus I'm in it and it's so awesome!

It's also very funny so go find him in my fav authors list ergonomic-crab


	4. Powers

Amy woke up that next morning. She rolled over in her bed.

"11:32..." She said groggily.

As she sat up in bed she got cold again.

She held herself, "Blur, it's freezing in here"

Just as she said that, Shadow walked through her wall.

"Hey, I see you're awake"

She looked over to him, "Why is it so cold in here?" she asked him.

Shadow, thought for a moment, "Maybe the fact that I'm a ghost and whenever I come intact with someone, it becomes cold"

"Oh…I see" she said fully understanding.

"So, let's get started shall we?"

She nodded, "I'll just get dressed and will be off" she stated.

After getting dressed Shadow and Amy headed off down the road.

* * *

Sonic was also running down the road, to Amy's house. He decided he would surprise her by taking her out to lunch.

As he got to her door, he knocked. He waited a bit until he noticed no one seemed to be home.

He scratched his head, "Where could she be?"

He looked around, and thought, "Maybe she's at the park" he snapped his fingers, and ran in that direction.

"She must be there, that is her favorite place" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

As Shadow and Amy walked in town people passed'the two', even though they couldn't see Shadow.

"So Shadow, why do you think you're still stuck here?"the pink hedgehogasked him, keeping her eyes on the road.

He thought to himself, "Well I'm not exactly sure, most reasons would be because, I have a purpose of being here, or I needed to finish something that wasn't completed. Or maybe, it just wasn't the time yet"

She looked towards him, "really?"

He nodded.

People stared in wonderatwhom the pink hedgehog was speaking to.

"I wonder why people are staring at us" she whispered.

"You mean why they're staring at you" he corrected her.

Amy titled her head in Shadow's direction, "Huh?"

"Only you can see me Amy, no other mortal can"

Amy blushed. She had no idea that she could only see him.

"_How embarrassing"_ she thought to herself.

Shadow shook his head at how, slow she could think.

There was an awkward silence.

"Why?" the girl said in a suddent surprisement.

"Because, you have the gift to see the dead"

"No way..."

"Yes way" he repeated back.

It was silent the rest of the way towards their destination.

REVIEW

Srry it took like 3 days I'm having a bit of writers block maybe people could give me some ideas, although I do have the ending all planned out D


	5. Who are you talking to?

As Amy and Shadow came to the end of town they looked out to the distance of the city.

Amy watched the birds fly high in the sky. Shadow watched her closely as she was in awestruck.

She sighed, "Isn't it beautiful Shadow?"

"What the birds?"

"No silly, the sunset, the coolness in the air, being with you" the last part slipped from her mouth. She clamped a hand over her lips, wishing she had not spoken.

"What was that last part?"

Amy looked around, "Oh nothing…"

Shadow shrugged it off. They stood there for a few more minutes until Amy was getting tired of standing, and sat down on the floor. Shadow, followed her doings by also taking a place by her side.

He gazed at her for a second. Amy didn't seem to notice his glance, and slowly turned around to face him.

She blushed, "What are you staring at?"

Shadow smirked, at your beauty…I never really noticed it before, but you remind me so much of Maria"

Amy turned around; she knew she was red in the face by now.

Shadow noticed the redness on her face.

He smirked, "Is there a reason why you are blushing?"

Amy looked around, and faced him, "Oh…u-uh no, why?"

Shadow just shook his head, knowing he was just embarrassing her more.

A silence approached, and Amy and Shadow went back to staring at the sunset.

The pink hedgehogwas in her own thoughts thinking. As if she was in her world.

It was interrupted when her name was called out.

"Amy!"

The pink teen looked back to see the one and only Sonic.

"Sonic…"

He ran up to her, "Why are you here all alone by yourselfAmes?" he asked as she scratched his head.

"Oh…" she didn't really want Sonic to think she was crazy, if she told him she was here with Shadow.

"Oh I was admiring the view, besides I like to watch it by myself" she said trying to hide the truth.

Sonic cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well okay…"

She smiled at him. His suspension disappeared with a returned smile.

"So, why we're you looking for me Sonikku?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you like to go to lunch, that is if you want?"

Shadow snorted, "Hmpf"

Amy looked in the direction of Shadow.

"Shut up..." she hushed him.

Sonic looked at her strangely, "Um…who are you talking to?"

"No one"

"Okay..." (O.o)

She laughed a strange laugh.

"So anyways, are you coming or what?"

Amy turned to face him. The blue hedgehog tapped his foot waiting for an answer.

"Well I guess-"

"Great!" he grabbed her hand and sped off down the road.

Shadow, stood there and watched Amy being dragged off into the distance, he ran ahead,and was soon was by Amy and Sonics side without the blue hedgehog even noticing.

* * *

Restraunt: 

Once they got to the restraunt Sonic was taking her to, they sat down and looked over the menus. Shadow walked over unnoticed and pulled the seat out next to Amy.

Sonic looked away fromhis menu, and stared strangely at the chair.

"Uh…did you see that?" he directed his eye's towards the chair besides her.

She looked next to her, seeing Shadow smiling.

She made up a lie to cover up his presence.

"Oh no, I didn't see anything"

Sonic shrugged and went back to glancing at the menu.

"Is it just me, or has it gotten really cold in here all the sudden?"

Amy knew why the sudden chillness in the room.

"Oh well, I'm fine…I think it's quite nice actually"

"Hmm…"

He flagged a waiter to come over.

"Excuse me miss, could you turn the air-conditioner up, it's a little cold in here" he held his arms together trying to create heat.

She nodded and walked off, leaving the two alone again.

"So what have you been up to lately Sonic?" she asked breaking the silence between them.

He thought, "well Tails and I, have been working on searching for Eggman. We heard he was up to one of his diabolical plans again"

Amy nodded, "Oh really…"

Shadow huffed "yeah right…"

Amy looked over to Shadow and gave him a glance.

"Shh"

Sonic looked to we're she was looking.

"Uh whom are you talking to?"

Amy quickly turned to face him, "Oh nobody!"

"Amy I'm not that stupid, I definitely know for a fact you we're speaking to someone"

"I wasn't though"

"You've been acting really weird lately, is this because of Shadow?"

"No..."

Sonic smirked. "Do you have an imaginary friend?"

Amy was shocked. Did this cocky blue hedgehog still think she was a child? She was a grown woman for goodness sake. How could he even think like that?

She stood from her chair, "What do you think I am, five?"

"I never said that" he said trying not to start anything.

"Then what are you trying to say, I'm some crazy person?"

"No...I...well maybe"

"Why I…I…outta!" she couldn't think what to say so she ran out of the resraunt.

People watched as Sonic was left there in a awkward postion.

"Heh, Heh...she get's like that at times" he said to the stareing customers.

* * *

She countined to storme off down the road, fuming as Shadow walked with her.

REVIEW! YAY I UPDATED!

dances


	6. It's your Fault!

Amy ran into the Mystic Ruins. She figured she could let her anger out there.

She took her hammer out and started banging on the ground.

"Stupid Sonic!"

"Chill,", said a dark mysterious voice from behind.

Amy swung her hammer. The hammer was two inches away from Shadow's face.

He used his one hand to hold off the pink hedgehog's hammer.

Amy stared, at him.

Her brows furrowed, "Leave me alone…"

Shadow yanked her hammer away, "I'll take this...before you kill someone"

She growled.

The pink hedgehog walked away leaving him standing watching her leave.

"This is all your fault" she mumbled.

"Wait…why?" he hurriedly walked over towards her.

"It's your fault that Sonic thinks I'm crazy"

"My fault!" he put his hands directing towards him.

She looked back with a frown.

"Yes yours!" she turned around again and proceeded her way home.

"How?" he inquired.

"You just had to joke around so Sonic would say something, didn't you", she yelled to him, not looking, and still walking.

His eyelids lowered in shame, he knew what he had done wasn't funny.

Shadow ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Hold it!"

She pulled away from his grip.

She stared at his crimson eye's for a moment and broke free from his eyes, "What?"

"Your right…maybe…I was a little jealousy, and trying to play around"

She smirked, "So, you admit it huh?"

"You don't understand it's not easy to be like this. Being unnoticed it's not easy" he crossed his arms, and looked in the distance.

"Shadow, I'm sorry…but it still doesn't give you right to start havoc", she pointed out.

"Your right, I'll try to keep a low profile and not be irking"

She sighed, "Okay…"

"Oh I forgot…we got to get you up there" she directed her finger up towards the sky.

"_Oh how I long to be with her"_ he whispered.

Amy looked at the ebony hedgehog.

"_Poor Shadow…he misses Maria" she thought._

Her thoughts we're disturbed, once Shadow spoke.

"Should we go to the lake?"

Amy shook her head, "Huh?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her absentmindedness, "The Lake…do you wanna go?"

Amy thought for a moment, "Uh, sure" she tuned in.

He grinned, "Then let's go!"

He walked out of Mystic Ruins and down the hill towards the lake.

Amy stood there watching him from a far.

"_What will happen when he goes back, wait…what if I can't get him back to the other side"_

Her thoughts were once again interrupted once Shadow called her name.

"Rose are you coming?"

She blinked coming from back La, La Land.

"Yeah" she ran down the hill almost stumbling.

Shadow shook his head, "She quite graceful isn't she," he said to himself.

She stood by his side, and they continued their way.

REVIEW!

School is starting soon for me on Aug 14 D so I won't be on as much


	7. Your Heart

The sun had finally set and the evening had approached the two hedgehogs. They sat by the edge of the lake. It glistened in the night. Giving off a soothing relaxing feeling.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Shadow asked not taking his eye's off from the sight.

Amy nodded, "Sure is," she said also not giving eye contact.

They continued to stare in silence.

Both hedgehogs seemed to be in their own thoughts, both flowing with troubled thoughts.

Amy thought about when Shadow had died that day.

Flashback:

"_Shadow!_

_He lay on the floor, blood rushing out of his body. The crimson blood scattered around the pink hedgehog._

_She ignores the gore and worry for her comrade._

"_Shadow you didn't have to do that…" she said trying not to break down in tears._

"_No, I couldn't lose you again Maria…" he said in a sooth, gently voice._

_Amy clutched him to her, not ever wanting to let go._

"_It's my time, I'm sorry Rose…I must leave you"_

_The pain slowly started to fade away, and the ebony hedgehogs world…started to creep away._

"_No…don't leave me!" she begged him"_

"_Don't worry Amy…I'll always..."_

_End Flashback:_

Amy had tears in the corner of her eyes.

Shadow noticed, titled his head to the side.

He cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

She sniffled "Oh…I was just remembering the time when you...died" she explained.

Shadow looked in sadness.

"I see," replying back in a low voice.

"Shadow…what if I can't get you to heaven, then what?"

Shadow thought for a moment, this pink hedgehog could really ask him tough questions.

"Then, I'll…I don't know"

Amy stared at him for a moment.

"Well, I'll do my best to return you to heaven" she promised.

Shadow sighed, "I'm sure you will"

"Shadow I have a question"

He looked over to the pink hedgehog, "What is it?"

"What were you going to say to me before you…" She took a breath trying not to cry.

"You died..."

Shadow thought for a moment, and took a hold of Amy's hands.

He looked into her emerald eyes; they glistened, with hope, confusment, and fear.

"What I was going to say was, that…I-" he started to stutter.

"Lo-love- loved you!" he blurted out.

Amy gasped, "You…you love me?"

He nodded his head up and down quickly.

She couldn't belive it, the ebony hedgehog had loved her all along, and she thought she loved Sonic.

"Yes, I've loved you ever since I met you. I've just been afraid if you'd reject me…" he admitted.

Amy smiled, "Oh Shadow, I love you too" she hugged him.

Shadow was shocked how was she able to hug him.

"Amy!"

She looked up to his crimson eyes, "What?"

"You can touch me!"

She was astonished; he was starting to now disappearing.

"Shadow what's happening?" she stammered.

"It must have been when I told you I loved you, that's what's been holding me back"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please take me with you!" she begged.

"He held by her shoulders, I'm sorry Rose, I'm afraid I cannot do so" he steadily told her.

She frowned, "Why not?"

He didn't reply back.

"I'll come back for you one day" he told her.

She was losing the one who loved her, the one who admitted his heart to her. He was leaving her now.

The oynx hedgehog began to walk away, she ran and spun him around and kissed him. He couldn't resist he kissed her back, just before he was nearly faded.

"I love you Amy…"

"I love you Shadow…" They stared into each others eye's for the remaining seconds before Amy could no longer feel her love.

"No.." she whispered.

She reached out to him.

A white light appeared, and Shadow backed at Amy one last time, he finally disappeared, just as the wind carried his voice off.

"_Remember Amy Rose, my Spirit will always be with you. I shall be in your heart..."_

She sighed and put her hand to her heart, "I know you will be Shadow, I know you'll be…"

She then walked back to her home.

To be continued

Don't worry one more Chap! D

Sad Chap huh?


	8. Death, and Peace

5 years later:

Amy was in the hospital trying to recover from a horrible disease, known as breast cancer.

Ever since Sonic found out about her illness, he has been by her side.

Amy lay there breathing lightly, Sonic held her petite hand in his enlarger end one.

The doctors had told them Amy would have a 34 chance of living, the cancer had spread so quickly that there was nothing they could do.

"Don't worry Amy…you'll get better soon, I know you will" he said in a confident tone.

He was not going to give up on her, she was tough, and he couldn't lose her.

The monitor besides the bed beeped ever 10 seconds.

"Beep...Beep...Beep..."

Amy only crackled a smile, "Sonic…" she spoke in a gently voice.

"Even if I don't make it-"

"NO, you will make it, I know you can fight this Ames!"

He was losing her; she was losing her strength, and her faith.

"Amy, I know…you'll make it, you have to"

Amy coughed; "Oh Sonic…I thank you for staying by my side, but I truly do think it's my time…" she spoke in a low whisper.

"Amy no…"

"Sonic, it's okay, there will be a time we will see each other again…but for now, I must say my far wells"

Sonic gulped, he was not going to cry.

Sonic, tell Tails that I hope he becomes a famous mechanic one day"

Sonic nodded slowly, "I will…"

"And tell Knuckles, he should take care of Rouge more, and to keep an eye on her"

"Okay…" he sniffed; he was losing her every second.

"Cream…Sonic please watch over her, she's so young, you don't want to lose her"

"Sure thing Ames"

"Sonic, I'm going to miss you…" she said as a tear escaped her left eye.

Sonic held her close to him, "I will too" he said as tears rolled down his cheek.

Sonic stroked her bangs as her breathing lowered.

He gasped "no"

Her hand he was holding limped and her emerald eyes, slowly closed.

Sonic watched in horror as his long time friend died before him.

The monitor beeped besides him giving him the signal that she had passed away.

"Amy…" he put his hands to his face and sobbed.

While Sonic moaned over Amy's death a white light shone in the center of the room.

Sonic had not noticed until he felt a strange presence looming over him.

An ebony hedgehog stood front, and center before Sonic and Amy.

_"I see Rose has been relinquished from her pain"_ the onyx hedgehog spoke in a powerful voice.

Sonic looked up and gasped, "Shadow was there, but he was different…he had white beautiful angelic like wings. He shined by a white aura surrounding him.

"S-Shadow?"

_"Yes, I have come to retrieve Amy"_

"Can't you bring her back to life, please?"

Shadow shook his head in sorrow, _"I am afraid I cannot do that"_

Sonic sighed.

Shadow thought for a moment, "Thing of this the positive way, don't you feel good for her though, her pain was released, and she is free, her spirit will return with me, to peace and tranquility"

Sonic lowered his head, "Your right, she shouldn't be in so much pain, I could never bear the thought"

Sonic did not think he would ever expect his, as he looked up he saw Amy, she also shown brightly with light, she looked happy not sickly anymore and free.

"Amy?"

"Sonic, thank you for staying with me…it was so kind of you, so I thank you"

She walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'll always remember you..."

"Me too" Sonic responded back.

Shadow smiled, "Shall we get going Amy?" he asked in a gently voice.

She nodded, "Thank you Sonic…we shall come back for you one day as well"

Sonic smiled and waved, they waved back.

Shadow held Amy close and a white light surround the two. Sonic had to cover his eyes from the shine. When he opened them.

They were gone.

"See yeah Ames…I hope Shadow takes good care of you…"

The End…

Me: -Sniffles- how sad…

Shadow: Your telling me.

Please Review...

Now to decide for my next Story...hmmm


End file.
